Correct Me If I'm Wrong
by silverxxprincess
Summary: Ginny takes a relaxing shower in the prefect's bathroom, only to be interrupted by a nosy Draco Malfoy. Written for hannah askance's D/G Fanart Thread Challenge!


**Written for hannah askance's D/G Fanart Challenge**

**Guidelines or Requirements:** Choose any _D/G-oriented_ fanart that has been posted in the Fanart Thread and write a story based on it. The fanart doesn't have to be specifically by a forum member, just that it has to have been linked to in the Fanart Thread and is D/G.

**Length:** 500 words or more

**Rating:** Any.

**Deadline: **23rd July, midnight depending on your timezone.

**Bonus points:** If you base it on more than one piece of fanart

I used **shewhodanceswithsquirrels'** post #12 (third link down) and **Ha'niqua's** post #44 (seventh link down). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ginny began humming as she stripped off her clothing, folding her shirt and skirt neatly in a pile and placing the stack of clothing on a chair in the corner. She draped her cloak over the back of the chair, kicking her shoes off underneath it before tugging her bra and panties off, tossing them on top of her uniform along with her wand.<p>

She stretched, grabbing for a towel to wrap around her, frowning when the only clean one was a Slytherin-green one. _Oh well_. She walked to the window, going up on her tippy toes to peer outside of the window that overlooked the lake. Ginny smiled at the beautiful Saturday morning. The sun filtered in, dancing on several of the stones that lined the Prefect's bathroom. She went to the shower, turning the water to 'hot' before drifting back to the window. Her towel fell a bit as she leaned against the stone windowsill, showing off the top of an intricate tattoo. Before long, steam flooded into the room, pulling Ginny from her daydreams at the window. She went back to the shower, hanging her towel on a hook before stepping under the searing water.

As Ginny lazily showered, someone else entered the bathroom, pushing against the wooden door. Draco Malfoy sauntered into the large, private bathroom, raising an eyebrow at the steam drifting from the nearest doorway. He peeked inside–hoping it was a witch who was bathing–but was unable to make out a figure. He looked around, spotting the neat pile of clothes on a nearby chair. He smirked when he saw the blue bra; definitely a witch. Draco shrugged to himself and decided to wait and see who he would surprise.

To pass the time Draco pulled a package of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one and watching as the smoke mingled with the steam. He stared out at the lake, taking in the lush green trees that surrounded the water, a natural fence line that kept everything in it's place. He watched his peers studying, laughing, some not so discreetly snogging; all around, just being kids. Draco longed for that freedom, for that feeling of having no responsibilities except to exist.

Lost in his thoughts, Draco didn't realize the constant hum of the water was now gone, nor did he realize that Ginny was padding around on the tile, wet and nude merely ten feet behind him.

Ginny reached for the revolting towel, wrapping it around her and tucking in the corner to hold it up. She gathered her wet hair on the top of her head, missing a few tendrils that dangled around her face. The steam obscured her vision, and she held the towel with one hand while squinting to find the doorway. She turned her head, still walking, to double check if there were any other towels, and therefore didn't see Draco calmly staring out the window. He, however, heard her wet footsteps, and peered to the side, smirking as he took in Ginny's lack of clothing.

"Well, Weasley, you aren't such a dirty girl after all."

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco lazily pointed to his prefect's badge.

"We do rounds together every Thursday, Weasley. Don't be so dim; you know I'm a prefect."

"No, you biggot! I mean what are you doing _in the bathroom_?" Ginny clutched the towel tightly around herself, glaring at Draco.

"I was going to take a shower, but _someone_ decided to take one first."

"There's five more showers, you prat. I'm sure you could have used one of those."

"Yes, but you see, this one is my favorite." Draco took a step closer to Ginny, forcing her to take a deep breath and hold his gaze.

"And why is that? What's so special about this one?" Draco stubbed out his cigarette, letting the butt fall to the stone floor.

"You're in it." He said simply, taking another small step to force Ginny back against the wall.

"I _was_ in it. I'm not right now. Learn how to talk with the proper tense." Draco sighed.

"Ginevra," he placed an arm above Ginny's head on the wall, forcing her to look up at him, "I am one of the most cultured, most educated students in this building. Do not correct me, darling." Ginny's eyes lost all traces of anger and defense, and instead adopted a wanton stare.

"And if I want to correct you?" Her question was quiet, followed by the lifting of one eyebrow.

"You won't," Draco promised, leaning down to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. Ginny grabbed at his tie, pulling him closer to her as he wound an arm around her waist. They broke apart after a moment, eyes downcast. Ginny cleared her throat, tugged up her towel with dignity, and trudged to her pile of clothes.

"I'm assuming you won't correct me if I change right now, seeing as how I'm not allowed to correct you on basic use of English," Ginny tossed back to Draco, who stared hungrily at her. She dropped the towel, ignoring Draco's presence as she reached for her bra.

"If only Dumbledore actually knew what went on in this school," Draco murmured before pushing himself off the wall to take Ginny's shirt out of her hands.


End file.
